


Riding Crop

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Harrow lovingly whips Viren with a riding crop.





	1. Chapter 1

Viren feels the cool air on his ass, his coattails pushed to the side. He’s kneeling on a bale of hay, itchy against his bared thighs as he waits in anticipation. Harrow is behind him and he can hear the creak of leather as he flexes the riding crop in his hands. Inhaling, he let his eyes close, quiet and patient as he could be. 

The crop stings as it collides with his backside, making him gasp. He grips the wood rail of the stall, bracing himself for more. “One,” he says, his voice still on the side of steady. As a warm hand places on his back, Viren smiles. Harrow always reassures him, if not with words, by touch would do. “I’m okay,” he offers, glancing back at his King.

Hearing that, Harrow manages a small nod and draws the riding crop back again. When it hits this time, Viren can’t help the airy whimper that escapes him. “T-two.”

A third, a fourth, a fifth. Each blow snaps across his skin leaving angry red lines against the flesh. He’s red as well, flushed from his face and down his chest. Viren lets his head fall, chin hitting his chest, heart racing, breath uneven. He nearly jolts when the clad end of the crop traces one of the lines, squirming at the sensitivity. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

“You’re doing so well for me, Viren,” Harrow praises him and it feels like the air is sucked from his lungs. He yearns for more. His hips press back, his ass moving side to side as if asking for another mark. He smiles when he hears Harrow chuckle. Gods, how he loves that sound. “So eager. I suppose I’ll give you what you want, since you’ve been so good.”

The soft swish of the riding crop as it cuts through the air is nothing compared to the hard thwack as it meets his skin. Ten. This one was harder than the others, makes Viren cry out as hot tears burn in his eyes, streaking down his face. Harrow’s hand smooths over his lower back again, careful not to touch any of the welts that blossomed to the surface. 

“Good boy, Viren. My good boy.”

Tears stream down his face. He’s good.. he’s good! Viren’s heart swells at those words. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he murmurs, pressing his face against the wood of the stable wall. He can barely hold himself up any longer. Between his legs, his cock stays untouched, but he didn’t even care. This wasn’t about sexual gratification.

Harrow’s hands find Viren’s face, pulling him into a fond, gentle kiss. It rivals the brutality of the crop, so sweet and loving. Thumbs brush away the tears. He finds himself pulled against his King’s warm, broad chest, feels the soft kiss to his forehead. Harrow is careful to hoist Viren up without any extra pressure on his backside, carrying him back inside to tend to his wounds.


	2. Aftercare

Setting Viren down on the bed as gently as he can, Harrow gives the mage another small kiss to the top of his head before going to fetch the salve. When he’s gone, Viren curls his arm around one of the pillows and breathes in the other’s scent. His backside burns, but he’s grateful for it. Pain is a good reminder that pleasure exists, that he is still alive and that he is okay. 

The bed dips and he feels warm fingers caress the back of his neck. “Hey.. you doing alright?” Harrow is so good to him, so kind and caring. Swallowing thickly, his tongue darts over his dry lips. He feels the other’s fingers lifting his head just enough, a glass of water cool against his lips. 

After he drinks, his head is placed back down against the pillow and Viren can only smile. He’s better than just ‘alright’; he’s in a heightened state of euphoria. Eyes barely staying open, he reaches to lace his fingers in the other’s, giving a light squeeze before letting go. 

Harrow’s hand is gentle when it touches him again, smoothing the salve onto the angry red welts. It stings, making Viren wince, but the King is whispering sweet words of praise as he works the ointment across the skin. His arms tighten around the pillow, whimpering quietly. 

“I’ve got you,” he reminds as he lays a few gauze strips to keep the stripes from infection. Carefully, Harrow gathers the mage back into his arms, and Viren curls up against him. “Shh.. I’m here. You were so good for me, Viren.. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Viren manages to mumble, fingers twisting into the other’s shirt. He was good. Harrow was proud. He feels fingers run through his hair, his beard, and he can’t help relax into the touch. Sleep starts to claim him, head fuzzy as the endorphins begin to leave his system, but still he says it without thinking. “Love you..” 

Lips press to the top of his head, and he can’t be sure if it’s wishful thinking, but he thinks he hears Harrow whisper “I love you too..”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @quinngreyy


End file.
